Guardian Angel
|character = Sgt. Koopman |team = 22nd Division SAS |weapons = UMP .45 w/foregrip, acog scope and suppressor, TMP akimbo w/suppressor and Mk. 23 w/suppressor and Laser Aim Module |place = Chinese Waters near Luda. |date = November 3rd, 2029 |objective = Rappel onto the aircraft carrier. Fire the AT4 onto the the aircrafts. Protect MacTavish and Price while they operator the HQ-61. Enter the the ship. Plant C4 in the engine room. Grab the Recorder. Get back to the helicopter. |enemies = Chinese Navy |prev = Air Patrol |next = From the Ocean |multiplayer = Boat }} Walkthrough MacTavish and Price are reassigned to the SAS, 22nd Division. They lead a new squad. They are taken to the Ocean near Luda and are dropped for a snatch and grab mission. They make into the aircraft carrier. They are then instructed to destroy all aircrafts on the carrier before getting the recorder. They take out all aircrafts and then they go for the HQ-61s. MacTavish and Price operate them and start to destroy the attacking Harbin Z-9s. After that they head into the ship taking down any target in their way. Koopman plants a C4 charge in the engine room and then they head for the Record. They grab the record and discover a warhead. They all rush back to the helicopter then escape. They get far enough and Koopman detonates the C4 setting off the warhead. Transcript (Level starts off with a helicopter flying above an aircraft carrier.) *Major Price: It's just grab and go people. *Major MacTavish: Keep it tight. (They hover over the carrier.) *Major Price: Go Go Go! (They make it aboard the carrier.) *Major Price: Koopman, grab that AT4 and destroy the aircrafts. *Sgt Koopman: I'm on it, sir. (He grabs the first AT4 and takes out one of the aircrafts.) *Major MacTavish: Take out the next one. (He grabs the next AT4 and takes out another thus causing a chain reaction destroying four others.) *Cpl. Lewis: Woah! (He grabs the next one the fires at the next one. He hits and causes another chain reaction blowing the rest of them.) *Major MacTavish: We're going to take control of that SAM site. Cover us while we do so. (Price and Soap get to the SAM site and start taking out the Harbin Z-9s.) *Major Price: Keep covering us. (They take out more Z-9s.) *Major Price: Only 20 left. (They continue to protect them from RPGs and AT4.) *Major Price: Firing round. (They fire at one causing a chain reaction destroying 6 of them.) *Major MacTavish: 14 left. (They takeout a couple more.) *Major Price: 10 left. (They take out one causing another chain reaction destroying 5 of them.) *Major Price: 5 left. (They take out the last ones.) *Major MacTavish: That's it. *Major Price: We should head in and grab the recorder. (They head in deck.) *Major MacTavish: Contact! Targets! Left side! Left side! *Major Salmon: This is Major Salmon, we've encounter resistance at ocean side and need support, say again we've been engage by resistance on the ocean side and need support. Over. *Major Price: Salmon, this is Price. We can give you covering fire but it'll take time. Over. *Major Salmon: Bloody good to hear your voice again, mate. Roger, Salmon out. (They fight off the Chinese soldiers in the holds.) *Sgt. Koopman: We can get to the engine room from the Crew's Quarters. (They go through the Crew's Quarters fighting off the Chinese.) *Recorder, Ling (translated): We've been lied to for decades by the world. The Russians helped us to see the truth. We've been told that the world wants peace to stop and war to continue. We shall punish the world and kill all people that want war. (They make it into the engine room and fighting off the chinese.) *Ling (translated): We will not standby and let the world fall apart. Let's have a 2 minute silence. *Major Price: Koopman, plant a C4 on the valve. *Sgt. Koopman: Copy that. (He plants the C4 and the recording continues.) *Ling (translated): This is the beginning of a new era. It's the beginning of the new age. That is all. Dismissed. *Major Price: Ignore that bollocks and just grab the recorder. (He grabs the recorder.) *Major Price: Baselate this is Bravo Six. We found it. Ready for transport. *Baselate: Roger that. Head topside now, I spotted some bogeys coming at your six. *Major MacTavish: Fast Movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go. (Soap's nuke detector goes haywirer.) *Major MacTavish: A code black. We better get out now! *Major Price: Move! (After Koopman gets back to near the valve.) *Major Price: Alright. Everyone top-side. Double time! (The team begins to head out) *Major Price: Lewis, what's your status? *Cpl. Lewis: All ready in the helicopter, Sir. Enemy aircraft inbound. Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there now! (An explosion erupts in the ship as the MiGs open fire on the ship. The SAS team falls to the ground briefly) *Big Bird: Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status? *SAS: Shit! What the hell happened?! *Major MacTavish: The ship's sinking! We've got to go now! *Big Bird: Bravo Six, come in damn it! (Major Price helps Koopman up) *Major Price: Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're on our way out! On your feet, soldier! We are leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move! Move! Move! *Major MacTavish: Move your asses! Come on! Let's go! (The team reaches the catwalks. Water bursts in, making them lose balance) *Major Price: Back on your feet! Let's go! *Major MacTavish: Watch your head! Go! Go! Keep moving! (The catwalk begins to break away) *Major MacTavish: She's breaking away! *Major MacTavish: Go! Get outta there! (After entering a hallway, the pipes on the walls begin to burst) *Major MacTavish: Watch the pipes! *Big Bird: Talk to me, Bravo Six. Where the hell are you?! *Major Price: Stand by! We're almost there! *SAS: Which way?! Which way to the helicopter!? *Major Price: To the right! To the right! *Major MacTavish: We're running out of time! Come on! Let's go! (After reaching outside) *Major Price: Keep moving! *Major MacTavish: Where the hell is it?! (The team jumps aboard the helicopter) Cpl. Lewis: JUMP FOR IT! (Koopman jumps. Koopman begins to lose his grip on the helicopter. Major Price grabs Koopman and pulls him aboard) *Major Price: Gotcha! We're all aboard. Let's go! *Big Bird: Roger that, We're outta' here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out. (The helicopter flies off into a far enough distance.) *Major Price: Blow the C4. (He blows the C4 and cause the nuke to go off.) *Major Price: Everyone hang on! (The shockwave hits the helicopter but it is to far to cause heavy damage and the helicopter safely makes it to another town. Level ends.) Category:Missions